A Word a Day
by Tink555
Summary: An apple a day keeps the doctor away. So, I was thinking, and I figured if this was the case with doctors, maybe I could sort of do the same with my writers block. A word a day keeps the block away :D! As this crazy summary says, I will add one chapter a day, in order to keep my writers block away. The chapter will be based of a word. Any word ideas are accepted!
1. Love

Love

Phineas stared at Isabella feeling something weird in his heart. It was something he had never felt before, but it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was one of the best things he had ever felt. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling, and his cheeks felt hot for some reason. He had no idea why he felt that way, but he loved it. His eyes widened as he realized that that was what this feeling was. It was love. Pure love. And he was feeling it about Isabella.

Isabella looked back at Phineas, who was giving her the strangest look in the world at the moment. It sort of looked like he was studying her. His eyebrows were creased, and he actually had a slight frown on his face.

"Are you alright Phineas?" She asked, smiling as if the look on Phineas's face didn't worry her at all. Phineas seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts by her question, because he blinked and jumped, his smile returning to his face again.

"Definitely. In fact…" He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell her exactly what he was feeling at the moment. How do you tell your best friend you love them? "Um… This is difficult for me to say, actually. I feel… Different. I have this emotion in me that I've never felt before. It's really weird, actually. I…" Isabella started going into her own thoughts just then. 'Is he trying to say what I think he's going to say? Is he finally going to say he loves me? I hope so! I've been anxiously waiting for the moment he'll say that since the first time I met him.'

"Anyway, to try saying it in less scientific terms, I guess all I'm trying to say it… Well… I think I'm falling in love with you, Isabella." He told her. She smiled, trying to hold in her squeal. Instead, she said the four words she started to fear she would never be able to say.

"I love you too."

**Hi everyone. I decided to start writing this because I've noticed that I've been really bad at not updating daily. I'm hoping that by making this a commitment by saying I'll add a chapter to this a day, I may start updating like I used to again. I will also accept any word ideas that you may have for me! I hope you all enjoy this, and watch for a new chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Hate

Hate

Perry paused a moment before leaving the evil scientists house, looking back at Doofenshmirtz. They were already done for the day. All that was left of Doofenshmirtz's evil machine for that day was a pile of rubble. You wouldn't even be able to tell what the invention once was unless you had seen it in its former glory, like Perry and Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz didn't even notice that Perry had paused, or was watching him at that moment. He was too busy cleaning the rubble. He had been quite happy with this invention. That was, before Perry came into the picture, ruining it as usual. It was at times like this when he really hated Perry. He'd be perfectly fine if he had ONE invention that would still work after Perry left. That would never happen though, and he knew that fact well, so instead of holding on to the thought, he excused it and continued to clean, keeping all thoughts out of his mind.

In fact, he didn't even realize Perry was still there until he saw that someone was beside him, helping clean the mess. He jumped slightly, almost dropping everything in his hands. He looked over to see who was there, and was actually surprised to see Perry there. He watched, still not believing it, as Perry gathered a large armful of the mess and carrying it to the huge garbage Doofenshmirtz kept just for this purpose. He blinked several times before realizing it would be smart to help clean.

It only took a few minutes for them to clean up the mess, but as soon as they were done, Perry disappeared with only the tip of his hat. Doofenshmirtz stood there, in the middle of the room, thinking about what just happened. Why would Perry the Platypus help him? They were sworn enemies… Weren't they? Doofenshmirtz shook off that thought, reminding himself that he hated Perry.

But no matter how much he told himself that he did hate Perry, he still couldn't shake the feeling off completely. He did hate the fact that Perry destroyed everything he's ever built. That much was true. But other than that, he never really hated the platypus. They're relationship with each other was just… Difficult.

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading and commenting on this story :)! I do plan on using every idea you give me, I just need to think of how to use them. I hope you like my newest word :D**


	3. Sleep

Sleep

Phineas woke up bright and early the next morning, so full of excitement because of the invention he had just thought of that he had woken up before the sun had come up. This wasn't an uncommon thing in the Flynn- Fletcher house. Whenever Phineas had an inspiration, he woke up before anybody else. He was always really careful not to wake up Perry and Ferb as he snuck over to his desk to grab an empty blueprint. Then, for the rest of the morning, he sketched out his idea, trying to write every single little detail while the idea was still fresh in his mind.

Today's invention was going to be huge. It had come to him out of nowhere, and he was really excited about it. He was sure Ferb would like it too, once he was actually awake. Phineas never woke Ferb up when he had his ideas like this. He waited until Ferb was actually awake before telling him about them.

He hopped out of bed silently, trying to sneak over to the desk. He didn't think he needed to try too hard to be quiet, since Ferb was a pretty heavy sleeper. This was why he was so surprised when he heard Ferb's voice penetrate the darkness.

"What do you think you're doing up so early, Phineas?" Ferb asked. He didn't sound tired at all. He almost sounded like Linda when she was getting suspicious.

"Well Ferb, I thought of an amazing idea. So, I'm going to write it down, so that way I don't have to worry about cutting into our schedule in the morning." Phineas told him, realizing how tired his own voice sounded at the moment.

"No you're not. You are lying down and sleeping." Ferb replied, hearing the tired tone as well.

"I can't though! My blueprints won't be as good. The details-"

"Will be even better in the morning." He finished for Phineas, who sighed in defeat. "Now, it's obvious you need some sleep. So go to bed, and we'll plan this in the morning. Good night, Phineas."

"Good night, Ferb."

**I chose this word because I was really tired while thinking of todays word. I'm actually more awake now then I was then. So, I chose to write how I was feeling :D! Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it. See you all tomorrow, because I'm going to go to sleep now :)**


	4. Late

Late

Candace Flynn flew through the streets of Danville on her bike, rushing to get to her destination. She had just gotten through another stressful day of trying and failing to bust the boys, and was just about to sit down for a snack with them when she realized what time it was. She was late for a date with Jeremy! She couldn't believe she got so caught up in her little brothers stupid shenanigans that she let the time slip away from her. It wasn't the first time this had happened to her, but she had promised herself last time it would be her last. What was it about the boy's inventions that was so time consuming?

She realized while going through the city that she probably wasn't going to look very nice for this date if she kept going through at the speed she was at, but at the moment she didn't care. The main thing on her mind right then was arriving for the date at all. She felt really bad about making Jeremy wait again. Of course, he never acted as if he cared, but she still felt awful about it. She hated blowing him off, and felt really bad because she knew she did it all the time. The fact that Jeremy still loved her, even after all of it, was one of the main reasons why she did love him so much.

She parked in front of a new restaurant, smiling as she tried making herself look decent again. She only took a moment to drop her bike off at the bike rail before running inside, looking for him. 'There he is!' She thought, her heart fluttering as she found him and stared at him lovingly. She didn't know how long she did so. All she knew was that she was brought back to earth suddenly by someone clearing their throat. She glared over at who it was, and saw a man, obviously someone who worked here, looking her up and down distastefully.

"Hello, madam. Is there something you need?" He asked, sounding disgusted. Obviously, at least according to him, she really didn't look all that nice right now. She pushed the thought away though, and pushed past him as well to go join Jeremy.  
"I, Sir, am here for my date." She called back, sounding a bit mean. She didn't care. She had already sat down across from Jeremy. They smiled at each other for well over a minute before either of them spoke a word.

"I am so sorry that I'm late Jeremy!" She was the first speak after getting her thoughts back in order. She started frantically brushing her hair again, trying to make herself look a little better. "It's just I lost track of time while-"

"Trying to bust Phineas and Ferb." he finished the sentence he'd heard at least a million times. "It's perfectly fine Candace. I didn't mind waiting. And by the way Candace…" He paused and caught her hand while she was reaching up to brush her hair again. She froze up, blushing. "You are very beautiful right now."

**Hi guys. I would like to thank Sabrina06 for the todays brilliant word! Thank you :D! I hope you enjoyed what I did with it :).**

**And thank all of you for continuing to read this every day! I hope all of you are enjoying the random ideas that pop into my head when I think of these words lol.**


	5. Friendship

Friendship

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas shouted, waking Ferb up. Phineas Flynn, as full of energy as usual, was already fully dressed. He had a blueprint in his hand, and a huge, excited smile on his face. Obviously, today's invention would be huge. Ferb hopped out of bed and dressed quickly, some of Phineas's energy rubbing off on himself.

Inventing was the one thing Phineas and Ferb had in common. Their looks and personalities couldn't be more different. Phineas was the energetic red head who created the ideas for their inventions. Ferb, on the other hand, was the green haired boy who was very reserved, but a master when it came to tools. Together, they made the perfect team.

"Are you ready yet?" Phineas asked every other minute. Most other people would be slightly annoyed by this, but Ferb had grown used to his brother's impatient attitude. To him, it was just one of the things that made Phineas… Well, Phineas! Ferb nodded the last time he asked this, and they ran outside after a quick breakfast. They quickly grabbed their tools, and ran outside. Their friendship was an odd one, that was for sure. But at the same time, they had one of the best friendships in the entire world.

**This was another amazing idea by Sabrina06. Sorry that it's so short... I had a VERY long day, and this was written half asleep XD. I hope it's still good, despite its shortness... **


	6. Joy

Joy

Isabella smiled, waking up early as she did every morning. If she hadn't, she'd probably miss the best part of every day; Going and seeing a certain red headed boy. Sure, she enjoyed seeing Ferb too, but Phineas was different. She could tell, even from the first time they had met, that they were perfect for each other. She just wished that he'd realize this as well.

She dressed quickly, not wanting to waste any time. She didn't really need to tell her mom where she was going anymore. She had gotten so used to Isabella going over to Phineas and Ferb's house, that she just assumed that's where she would be.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'? She asked, blushing slightly. Although she asked him the same question every day, she still blushed every time she saw him. It was hard not to with such a cute boy.

As usual, the Flynn- Fletcher brothers were already starting to build something. Right now, it just looked like a ton of scrap metal. She was sure that when it was done though, it would be magnificent. That was just what these brothers could do, and one of the reasons why she loved one of them.

"We're building a machine that will allow you to read people's minds!" Phineas said with the excitement that he always had. That was another reason she loved him. He was one of the most optimistic kids she knew. Who couldn't fall in love with that?

The only pet peeve she had about him was there too, though. Clueless, like always, he didn't get the fact that Isabella was madly in love with him. He was the only one who didn't get it yet, on top of all of that.

But despite this problem, she was still in love with him. The reason behind this was that even if Phineas never figured out that she liked him, she would never care. Phineas Flynn still brought joy to her life, and that's all that mattered.

**Hey guys! I'm here to give another amazing person credit! A huge 'Thank you' goes out to sydneyt6! Thank you for today's word. Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	7. Different

Different

Candace Flynn went through the hallways of her brand new school, feeling nervous, and alone. Her family was new to the city of Danville, and she didn't know ANYONE here! She was really popular in her last school, but now she had to start over. She didn't like it at all. It actually made it jealous of her little brother, who just barely started kindergarten this year. It would be easier for him to start over, since he didn't have to go and start everything over.

It was even worse for Candace when she looked around. Everyone looked so different! She was sure she looked different to them all too, which probably didn't help her much with the whole "Starting over" thing. She could already see some people giving her weird looks. She was really mad at her mother for suddenly making them up and leave in the middle of the school year, but she never bugged her much about the reason why. The few times she had, she had gotten a look from her mom that said "Don't bug me about it."

"Hey you!" someone screamed, pulling her out of her jumbled thoughts. A girl with black hair pulled into a pony tail and tied up with a teal blue bow was coming towards her. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color. She was wearing a dress that matched the bows color, and long socks that almost went up to her knees. Her shoes were black flats. She was really cute, to say the least, and Candace was surprised she was coming anywhere near her.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes…" She muttered, unsure how to answer that question. Now this kid was talking to her as well?

"Well then, it's nice to meet you! My name is Stacy!" She said, looking genuinely happy. Candace smiled back at her, trying to hide her surprise. This girl seemed to like her!

"I'm Candace." She replied, still a little shy. She was happier then she was when she arrived though. Even though she looked different from everyone else here, she still had the feeling that she was going to fit in quite nicely…

**Hey everyone! Todays word is from Einstien :)! Thanks for the word. From the moment I saw it, this idea had popped into my head. I'm happy with how it turned out. Oh, and by the way, this was before Ferb came along. I hope you liked it everyone :D!**


	8. Girls

Girls

Ferb looked up from his building the moment he heard the door of their backyard gate open. Isabella stood there, looking like her usual self, including the blush she wore almost every day when she came over. She barely glanced at Ferb before looking over at Phineas. Ferb rolled his eyes before going back at his work, barely hearing her usual question. It was completely obvious that Isabella loved Phineas. You really don't even need to know her all that well to see that she was madly in love. And yet, Phineas was somehow completely oblivious to her love. Ferb swore that Phineas was the only person on earth that could be that oblivious.

He was sure Phineas was giving the whole explanation of the invention to Isabella, and Buford and his nerd Baljeet, who he had heard enter right after Isabella, but he wasn't listening at all by that point. He already knew all about their invention, so there wasn't much to listen to anyway.

By the time he started listening to them all again, Phineas had finished explaining it all. Now they were all working on the invention, and were having separate conversations. He didn't listen to Buford and Baljeet much though. Isabella was trying her hardest to get Phineas to get that she loved him, without actually saying the three words "I love you." It seemed that every time she tried, Phineas was somehow able to not get it, or take it as more of a friendly statement.

Ferb smiled just then, an idea forming in his head. He set the tool in his hand down and silently started walking towards the couple. It was at times like this when he was really happy that his quietness was one of his strengths. When he made it over to them, he barely bumped into Isabella, but it was enough. She lost her balance and fell forward, forcing Phineas to catch her. Right before he slipped inside to get a drink, He glanced back to see that they hadn't let go of each other yet, and were both blushing a tomato red. He laughed slightly, knowing that Phineas, no matter how little felt the same way about this girl.

**Hi everyone :D! Today's word was from Sabrina06! Thank you again! And a HUGE thank you goes out to all of you for reading this :) It really means a lot to me! **


	9. Chocolate

Chocolate

Isabella came into the backyard late that afternoon, feeling bad that she had missed everything due to the fact that she was at the store with her mom that day. Ferb was nowhere to be seen, but Phineas sat under his tree, staring off into space with a smile on his face. Isabella blushed and hid her "I'm sorry gift behind her back. She had begged her mom into letting her get something to apologize with, and had succeeded after a long while.

"Hi Isabella!" Phineas called as soon as he saw her, his smile growing even larger. Isabella ended up smiling too.

"Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'? She asked, although it was completely obvious.

"Just trying to brainstorm a little bit before going inside. So, what do you have behind your back?" He asked, looking really curious now.

"It's just a surprise I got you, for missing out on today's invention." She told him, dumping out a TON of chocolate. Phineas's eyes grew as he laid his eyes on the huge pile in front of him. Isabella couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Is this all for me?" He asked, sounding amazed.

"Yep! Dig in!" She told him, smiling warmly. And he did just that.

Ferb came out at least a half hour later to tell Phineas that it was time to eat, when something zoomed past his ear, barely missing him. He jumped and looked in the things direction, surprised to see his own brother literally bouncing off the wall and fence, with Isabella looking like her life was flashing before her eyes. Chocolate wrappers were lying all over the ground. Ferb ran over to Isabella as fast as he could and asked her the first question that popped into his head.

"How much chocolate did you give him?"

"Too much, apparently!" She screamed, sounding frightened as well.

"Maybe today was a bad day to build super- bounce shoes then…" Ferb murmured, laughing to himself as she gave him a "You think?!" look.

**Lol Ferb says some of the most hilarious things :). Mental note: DO NOT feed Phineas chocolate!**

**Anyway, with all jokes aside... Today, the credit for todays word goes to PenInkandIdeas, a guest who was kind enough to give me this word, triggering this idea when I was trying to figure out what to draw today! Thank you! And again, thank all of you guys for reading this and for all the amazing comments and ideas so far :D!**


	10. Boys

Boys

Isabella walked into her room, groaning inwardly. Another failed attempt at trying to get Phineas to realize her feelings for him! How many more ways can she try? She's already tried at least a million different ways! She was running out of ways to tell him.

Today's attempt was particularly horrible. She was so busy trying to flirt with him, that she didn't realize that her hair was stuck in the invention until it was too late. Her hair ended up getting so stuck that Phineas had no choice to cut it. Now it was way too short for her liking. It was basically a shaggy bob type style now. It probably looked even worse since she didn't even have a good stylist to fix it at the moment.

…

The next morning Isabella walked into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, hiding her hair under the first hat she could find. It was the beret she had gotten from Paris with Phineas. Of course, he probably wouldn't recognize it, since she bought it when he was more worried about inventing a way to get home then about her.

She walked into the backyard silently, not even saying her usual catchphrase. She was pretty embarrassed about her hairstyle, so she decided not to bring too much attention to herself. To make it worse, she was still in a bad mood because of her failed attempt yesterday, so she could tell today wouldn't be a good day at all.

Phineas didn't even realize that Isabella was there until he actually looked at the fence where she was standing. He smiled and said hi, but Isabella only turned away, looking bright red. He frowned slightly, feeling as if it was his own fault she was so embarrassed now. If he hadn't distracted her so much yesterday, she probably would still have all her hair and not be so embarrassed to even look at him now.

He put down the blueprints he was holding and walked over to her, smiling slightly. She still looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Listen Isabella, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to distract you, ok? Please stop being mad at me!" He pleaded, thinking that was why he was in such an awful mood. She just looked at him like he was crazy for a minute. He was sure she was never going to be forgiven, until she started laughing at him.

"What?" he asked, looking confused now.

"I'm not mad at you!" She said between laughter.

"Really? What's wrong then?" He asked, even more confused now.

"I was just kind of embarrassed. I'm not sure if I like my new hair yet…" she explained.

"Well, I don't think you should be embarrassed. You look as amazing as usual." He murmured nervously.

Isabella smiled shyly at him, unable to think of a reply. She didn't get that boy at all, but she knew that she loved him more than almost anything in the world.

**Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't added anything new in a while. This is honestly the longest I've been on a computer all week. This week has been soooooo busy! Anyway, I do plan on adding new words for everyday I've missed, so watch for an extra chapter some days. Also, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as usual, as I said before, it's been a busy week, and I'm exausted.**

**This word was given to me by Sabrina06... Thanks again :D! Hope you all like it!**


	11. Jealousy

Jealousy

Phineas walked out into the backyard, trying to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. He had slept in late that morning, and was more tired than usual for some reason. Apparently, Ferb had woken up earlier, and was already out and about. Phineas was just hoping that Ferb hadn't started building without him. It was their thing. It would be horrible to ruin that just because one of them slept in a little bit.

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling slightly more awake then he had earlier. It was a pretty good morning so far. Linda had saved waffles for him, which he loved. Linda's waffles were amazing, and she hardly ever had time to make them since she was always so busy. So, to put it in simple terms, he was in a really good mood so far.

He gasped slightly at what he saw. Isabella was back there, but she was talking to Ferb. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and had a slight smile on her face as she talked. She was talking in a pretty quiet voice. Ferb just nodded. He couldn't tell what Ferb was thinking, but then again he never could. Something started to brew inside of him just then. He couldn't tell what it was though. He felt his smile fade as he watched them, and he felt an angry feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glared at Ferb as he made his way over to the tree where they were sitting.

"Oh hey Phineas… Are you ok?" Isabella asked, smiling worriedly at him.

"Never better, Isabella. So, what are you two talking about?" He snapped, his tone not matching his smile that he gave to Isabella. Isabella's blush grew even redder when he asked that.

"Oh, nothing… So, Ferb has a few ideas… You should see them. They look interesting." Isabella mumbled embarrassingly. The truth though, was that Isabella was just talking about her newest idea to get Phineas to like her back.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updated in a while, I'm still really busy. Anyway, this word is from Dramaticswimmergirl. Thank you! Hope you all like it.**


End file.
